minecraftuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MarkvA
Hello! This is the Wiki I was having trouble with. If you look at Template:Grid, the examples used in the /doc subpage should be working, but something isn't enabled right. I have added relevant JS and CSS at both the Common and Wikia MediaWiki.css and MediaWiki.js, which were used from the Curse-hosted Minecraft Wiki (with mentions included in the edit history to satisfy the requirements of CC-BY-SA). One additional issue is the doubling-up of the show and hide JS buttons on collapsable tables (such as Template:Minecraft... but they don't seem to be working at the moment (which could well be a consequence of the code changes I added, but I cannot be sure). If you could look into both of these, I would be *extremely* grateful!--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:31, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Cannot see changes Heya. I can't see a 'fancy' output in the TNT article, nor can I see the Grid images alternating between those specified in the lists in the Template:Grid/doc article.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 00:17, February 26, 2013 (UTC) * Thank-you! You've been an absolutely massive help. ;)--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 15:13, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Sorry to bother you again, just noticed two additional items; for some reason, the example in Template:Grid/Crafting Square Numbers/doc isn't aligning the two numbers together (the 4 is all the way to the left, although the actual code works fine across the wiki. In Template:Grid/Crafting Square Slide/doc, it does't appear to be parsing the information correctly, although the code still works in the other template's example.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 15:34, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Forgot to insert a /, sorry :) Also, Template:Grid works for shuffling between images, and the first image follows the naming convention for articles linked (Such as Bronze Sword (IC2)), but later images are using Mod/IC2/Bronze Sword an example)--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 15:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Cannot thank you enough, thanks for your help!--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 17:08, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry, one more minor issue. There is some JS that causes the animation to 'pause' when the mouse cursor is over the image (to give users time to click the image, rather than potentially click the next image in the animation segment). The time taken between animation slides on MCW is also greater, could you have a quick look for me?--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 17:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It feels longer on MCW, but I don't think that's enough evidence of a problem. However, the pausing on mouseover for MCU isn't working at all, whereas on MCW, it pauses for as long as the mouse cursor remains over the image.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 18:06, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Currently using Chrome on Mac OS.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 18:56, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::OK, it looks like it's working now, it was probably just a caching issue.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 19:00, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not sure if it's a new thing, but Template:Grid/Crafting Square Numbers is not displaying the numbers correctly (it used to work fine, but I was using Firefox on Windows, I'm not sure if Mac OS as a different way of rendering), but at the moment on Chrome and Safari on Mac OS, the numbers (when seen in Template:Grid/Crafting_Table/doc's example are not as much to the right as they should be, or in Template:Grid/Crafting Square Numbers/doc's example, where the two numbers are not shown side-by-side (as would be typical for a number greater than 10).--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 19:18, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :The odd way it looks can be seen here. If I infer from you correctly, it's not showing in your browser. This formatting error is currently showing in both Chrome 24.0.1312.57 and Safari 5.1.3 on Mac OS X 10.7.3. Unable to install Firefox to verify image status. Will confirm when I get home appearance in my suite of browsers.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 04:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Had to revert to a modified version of the Crafting Table template, mainly because I can incorporate Grid within it already, and so I can maintain how article recipes look while I readjust them to use the new template cleanly. There are a lot of images not showing up, but because of the site outages, I'm not sure if it's a server problem, of if it's related to additional changes made.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Looks like it was a server glitch, but the Minecraft-specific font hasn't loaded, just looks like standard text at the moment.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:50, February 28, 2013 (UTC)